


A Commitment to Calculus

by SundayMorningMusings



Category: Loki Laufeyson -- Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captivity, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Loki - Freeform, Loki of Asgard - Freeform, Loki smut, Marvel - Freeform, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundayMorningMusings/pseuds/SundayMorningMusings
Summary: A typical day in school results in a power outage, and a run for your life





	1. A Commitment to Calculus

It was a typical Thursday afternoon. You showed up to calculus 20 minutes early, as you wanted to get your seat. There were a couple of students doing riddles on the board, it was a fun communal event, as if the mental tortures of calculus were not soul binding enough. 

As the minutes dwindled and the time raced towards 2pm, the riddles were erased and the laughs quieted to murmurs, and the murmurs to hushes as the professor walked in.  
He is looking spectacularly disdainful this afternoon, you mumble to the person sitting next to you.  
Habitually, he drops his notebook on the table and begins his lecture— no greetings, no smiles, straight to closed interval theorem. You pick up your pencil and robotically copy his words. As you write, your mind begins to wander. Noting your professor looks slightly like your favorite villain, a daydream arises. In the midst of tumbling down the rabbit hole of naughty thoughts, the florescent lights flicker twice; interrupting both the monotonous explanation of proof for whatever is on the chalk board and your oh-so-delectable fantasy.  
The rest of the students are not fazed by this everyday event. Yet, you find yourself unable to refocus on the lecture.  
Looking around, you feel a familiar tingle in your lower back. The tingle seductively crawls your spine, and ceases at nape of your neck. Goosebumps erupt on your body as you feel teeth graze your ear. Uncomfortably, you turn around to see the wall; you equate the feeling to a breeze and turn back to the lecture. Just then, the lights go out. The class gasps in surprise, and then everything goes silent.  
Fumbling in your purse for your cell phone, you hear a masculine, menacing laugh coming from the front of the classroom. How typical, a power outage and the boys are trying to scare everybody.  
You find your phone and turn on your flashlight. Scanning the room, you don’t see anybody. "What the fuck is going on" you say aloud. Placing your phone down to stand up and investigate further, you hear that laugh again. Your brain screams fear, but the butterflies in your stomach elicit a tingling excitement in your core.  
Before you can pick up your flashlight and look, you are forced down into your chair with such force it winds you. You try to bring your hand to your chest but you can’t, it's being restrained behind the chair! Panic sets in as you realize all of your limbs are being restrained. Screaming for help, the lights turn on and towering over you is a man dressed in leather with green and gold embellishing. 

“Hello, my pet”

The feeling of excitement having dissipated, you are riddled with fear. Your fight-or-flight instincts are urging you to bolt for the door, to get as far away from this man as possible. Testing the restraints a second time, you find yourself free to move, and you do just that. 

Sprinting out of the classroom, you hear the provocative, menacing laugh fade. You find the first exit and dash for it. "Just get to my car, just get to my car" you chant. And then it hits you: your car is worthless if you do no have the keys to start it. Of course, your keys are in the classroom. You are left with two options: try your luck outrunning a God in the middle of winter, or turn back for your keys and have a chance at making it back to your car. You hear heavy footsteps sauntering towards you from a nearby corridor. Your body decides for you, and you find yourself running up the nearest stairwell. You know this building. You have spent two and a half years here. Surely you can outwit the God of Mischief himself long enough to get your car keys. After all, this is your territory.

Once up the stairwell, you find the first classroom you can, turn off the lights, and slam the door before running to find an appropriate hiding place. Hopefully the loud noise will provide a distraction large enough for you to loop back to your classroom. You find an open locker and opt for it as a safe spot. You feel your breath catch in your throat as you hear the all mighty Laufeyson stroll past your locker. Closing your eyes in an attempt to control your breathing and sharpen your senses, a soft *tap, tap, tap* echos the hall. 

"Are you in there, my pet? You know, if you're going to hide from me, might I suggest doing so in a quieter fashion? I could have heard this door close from your car." Why would he mention your car, of all places? The thought was rapidly dismissed from your mind with the familiar click of a door handle being turned, followed by the swoosh of air as it is pushed open. Peeking out of your locker, you see the heavy door close and a bar of light escape the base of the door as the lights turn on. Taking the fractional opportunity, your adrenaline rushes again and you dash for the classroom. Taking the stairs three at a time, a right and then a lurching left into your classroom, you snatch your purse and scramble for the exit. 

The door to outside smashes the brick wall as you hit it with speed and force. The brisk winter air invades your lungs; attacking what little lung capacity you have left. When you reach your car, you feel for your keys. Your heart sinks when they are not there. Dropping to your knees and exhaling a dry sob, a plea to God to grant you a miracle, you empty your bag and confirm your nightmare: the keys are not here. Abruptly, you are picked up and spun around so that your back is pressed against your car. "Looking for these, you mewling quim?" You squeeze your eyes closed, refusing to make eye contact, chanting, weeping "please somebody help me."

"Nobody is here to help you, darling" he interrupts your prayer as his hand grips your chin, "now open your eyes and allow me to properly introduce myself"  
His hand slips from your chin and clamps your throat, "I said, open your eyes"

Peering down at you with piercing green eyes and malicious smile, the man wets his lips, chuckles, and snarles "I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."


	2. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awake in a foreign place, and as you begin to piece together your surroundings, the Prince himself enters the room, and shortly thereafter, you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing fanfic of any sort, let alone a smut piece. Please comment and let me know what you think! If you hate it, don't hold back. If you love it, tell me what you'd love more of!!
> 
> xo
> 
> also leading into non consensual smut so yknow, don't read if thats not your cup of tea.

You tried to scream, to fight the uncomfortable pressure holding you to your car, but his grip on your throat was unyielding. You could barely swallow, let alone cry out. Tears filled your eyes as your lungs burned, desperate for the cool winter air so you plead with the only method of communication you have left: eye contact. His dark, venomous eyes pierce your soul. The last thing you remember is the way the corners of his eyes crinkled from his smile; he was thoroughly enjoying the desperation written all over your face.   
   
   
Darkness.   
Bliss.  
Peace.   
Comfort.  
   
   
Your head rolls around as you regain consciousness, and you hesitate to open your eyes, not ready to confront the disturbing dream you were still waking up from. Feeling chilled, you reach for your blankets. Your brow furrow as your arm doesn’t follow through. Your heart feels like it stopped and your eyes snap open. Your hands were pulled above your head and instead of your ordinary, white, bumpy ceiling, you see the golden belly of a canopy bed, the thick fabric being held aloft by intricately carved posts in each corner. Through the semi-transparent emerald curtains that surrounded the perimeter of the massive bed, you saw what you hoped was your saving grace, a woman.  
You turn towards her, "Please miss help me! I had a dream that wasn't a dream and I am being held captive here and I need you to call 911 and help me get the fuck out of here!"  
   
The gentle faced woman smiled at you blandly and spoke in a muted tone, "Oh, Miss (Y.L.N), he won't kill you, he has other plans. It’s best to comply. Quite the temper our Prince Loki has." With that, she curtsied and left the room.  
   
The brief spark of hope that had flared in your chest was brutally extinguished, and you felt the panic rush in to fill its place. You struggle to regain control of your now labored breathing. You need to calm down, having a panic attack isn’t going to help you get out of here.  
   
Deep inhale.   
One.  
Two.  
Three.  
Four.  
Five.  
Exhale.   
   
You repeat this process until you can breathe somewhat normally, and move onto taking stock of your surroundings.  
   
You are laying on a bed of white pelts; wolf, you surmise. Your hands are clasped together, restrained above your head by a force you have to crane your neck to look at. It seems to have less substance than any physical material you could readily identify. It is a rich green, and traces your wrists and fingers like vines tangling up a chalice. Tugging your wrists again, you feel a sharp shock of electrocution. Shit, that fucking stung. Your legs are not restrained, however, and you are still fully clothed. The room itself offers little in the way of information, with a bookcase lining one wall, some tapestries and weaponry adorning the other and a large stone fireplace lit and flickering in the corner.  
   
"What the fuck is this place?" you wonder aloud.  
   
You hear a sound that makes your hairs stand on edge: a deep, cold chuckle. Attempting to sit up to identify the origin of the noise gets you a sharp jolt from your bindings and you fall back with a pained cry. Out of the corner of you eye you see a tapestry move. From behind it, he appears. His thick black hair slicked back, the contrast with his pale face making him all the more striking. His build is slight yet at the memory of his strength is undeniable. His fingers are effortlessly rotating a wicked looking blade, and he’s looking straight into your eyes as they widen in fear.  
   
"What do you want from me? Let me go you bastard!!" you scream.  
"Hush now toy, you will never achieve the pleasure I wish to impart on you with that attitude." His condescending, self-righteous tone infuriates you.  
"NO, NO DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME. GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER. FUCK YOU, YOU SELFISH PIECE OF SHIT" you yell, and kick as he gets onto the end of the bed. He begins to crawl towards you and one of your feet lands on his shoulder, long enough for your other foot to make swift, solid contact with his face. His look of amusement darkens to something much more alarming.  
   
Uh oh.  
   
He’s on you in a flash, knees bracketing your hips, leaning over your and placing a weight-bearing hand on your throat for the second time in recent memory. Leaning down, he whispers in your ear with a hot breath that makes you shiver, "Do you know what I could have done to you for assaulting a Prince? My men would praise me for providing them with something as sweet as you. You would beg for them to stop, cry to come back under my protection."  
At this, his teeth grazed your ear, his bite deepening on your lobe and tugging slightly. A moan escapes your lips.   
   
"Was that a sigh of pleasure or of pain, pet?"  
   
Refusing to play into his game, you looked away and squeezed your eyes shut. This was a mistake. He attacked your neck, his hands moving from your throat to your head to keep you still as he bit down, teeth sinking in mercilessly. You howled in pain and tried to buck him off, resulting in yet another shock from your restraints.  
   
Loki smiled, clearly pleased with your pain, “Submit, and your pain will become pleasure."  
   
"I WILL NEVER SUBMIT TO YOU, YOU EGOMANIACAL FREAK!" you screamed.  
   
“Very well, plaything. We will do this your way." He said as he grinned.  
   
He gracefully waved his hands and you felt your restraints dissolve for a brief moment. Before you could attempt your daring escape though, your limbs were suddenly flung out to the corners of the bed and held there, restrained in a spread eagle position.  
   
"Now that I have you where I want you, what do I want to do with you?" he purred.   
   
Slowly, seductively, and with more pressure than necessary, he ran his hands along your body. You had no choice but to let him, these bindings held you fast and you suspected more shocks were on the way if you decided to test them. His wondering hands found their way to the neckline of your blouse and he tore it in half effortlessly. Biting your cheek to muffle your scream, you feel tears well and you focus on subduing them to help distract you from his fingers tracing the curve of your breasts. He hooked a chilled finger under your bra between your breasts and tugs sharply. You now match the monster on top of you: nude from the waist up.  
   
You feel his salacious grin as his nose traces a line from your belly button to your collar bone. He inhales your scent and exhales a dangerous groan. Moving one hand to your left breast, his mouth moves to the right. His hand expertly massages while his teeth pull with a primal desire. Refusing to entertain the glowing sensation building in your core, you grind your teeth and flex every muscle possible.   
   
"Come now, pet, is this not what you desire? Is not this what you dreamt about in that dull classroom where I found you? I saw your wish, I felt your yearning. I am willing to give that to you, and you dare disrespect my act of kindness? Submit, pet. I can feel your tensions building."  
   
Your eyes shot open with the realization that you brought this upon yourself: your daydream in class, kneeling for Loki, being made to suck his cock, and fucked into oblivion, enjoying each tantalizing second. He took advantage of your moment of realization to undo your binds, remove your jeans, and replace the restraints. 


	3. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUT
> 
> xo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my lovelies for your attention thus far! 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts, the good, the bad, and the ugly!! Or, even comment with how your day was! 
> 
> xo

His cold hand pressed against your sex causing your thighs to clench. You ache for more, but you refuse to gratify his (and honestly, your own) carnal desire.   
"Your body defies you, pet. You are deliciously wet for me" he says as he forces you to taste yourself on his finger. With his free hand, he returns attention to your clit. His index finger moving in a painfully slow rhythm makes you stifle another moan. You begin to rock your hips in time with his finger when he plunges his middle finger inside of you, replacing his index with his thumb, and continuing his pattern, one finger massaging your clit, the other torturously pressuring the sweet spot deep inside of you.   
Your toes begin to curl as you feel the pleasure building from your core.   
"All you need do is submit, and I will give you the orgasm you so crave. Say my name".  
Between growing moans of pleasure, you manage to compose yourself enough for a single word, "never".  
"Very well, play the martyr. I don’t intend on denying myself". When he steps off of the bed, you can see him bulging from his leather pants. He makes quick work of the laces holding his manhood in place.   
You squirm in fear when you see his true size. Standing next to you, stroking his length, he releases your restraints and stills you with a look of warning, "Attempt to flee, and I will feed you to my men. Now, kneel before me".  
Your eyes dart towards the double doors of Loki's bedroom, then to the weaponry lining the walls. Following your gaze, he chuckles, "Are you truly considering attacking me in my own quarters; meagre mortal such as yourself? Hysterical. I said, KNEEL!"  
His voice boomed through the air. It made you jump in fear and comply immediately, "Good pet" he praised, continuously amused with your pain and fear. Not needing further instruction, you raise a trembling hand to grip him at his base. Looking up at him, he returns your gaze expectantly, raising an eyebrow, "Well, what are you waiting for?"  
Steadying your nerves and swallowing hard, you run your tongue from the base of his cock to the tip. Pausing momentarily, you tease the tip of his cock with your tongue before licking down his shaft to his balls. He grabbed a fistful of hair, clenching his jaw in attempt to stifle the growl escaping his lips. Circling your tongue on a testicle, you then create a soft suction with your lips while your hand massages his length. A sharp exhale eggs you forward. Taking attention back to his cock, you slowly begin to suck him. Fulfilling his need for control, he pulls your head back by your hair while his other hand lands on your jaw, forcing it open. Thrusting his hips towards you, you start to gag as he goes deeper with every stroke. He doesn't care. It feels good so he speeds up. Tears stream down your cheeks as his grip tightens. Just when you think you're going to vomit, he stops. Panting, he pulls you up by your arm and throws you onto his bed.   
"Listen to me, pet, you need to cum so I know you're ready for me. I can't have mortal blood staining my pelts. The thought alone is revolting, so you're going to cum, because I say so". Taking two fingers, he started fingering you. To your dismay, the pressure started building within your core. His cool fingers brushing over your sweet spot, paired with his thumb expertly massaging your clit is your undoing. Your toes curled, your back arched dramatically from the bed, and you found your hands tangled in his hair above you.   
You had no words, and could only look up at him with disbelieving eyes.   
"Yes, kitten, you just screamed my name in the middle of your orgasm," he mused, his voice a bit more strained, slightly less steady.  
“Now, beg."

"Excuse me?" you stammer dumbly.

"You heard me. Do not make me repeat myself, mortal" he threatened.   
This moment is what you had been dreaming of for years. From the first time you saw him on screen in 2012, your wildest fantasies had involved being ravished by this God. That’s what got you in this mess in the first place.   
You asked yourself why you were still resisting; it’s not like you had much of a choice so wouldn’t it be better to just go with it? With a deep sigh, you looked up at him and began touching yourself, "Please, Prince Loki," he looked down at you with interest, as no other woman dared please themselves in his presence, "please, Loki, I need you to fuck me". Your voice quivers as you tease yourself with your fingers.   
Entertained, Loki instructed you to keep going. Rubbing your clit in slow circles, you feel a familiar tension build in your stomach. You bite your lip, your toes curl, and your back lifts off the mattress. About to fall over the brink into another powerful orgasm, you are interrupted with a sharp pain. He took your moment of bliss to enter you fully.   
"Your orgasm is mine now, you will never have another without my permission, understand, slut?" Still in shock from the deep pain, you managed a nod. "Good" he growled, before pulling out and slamming into you a second time. It hurt, but it was less painful than the first. He put your ankles on his shoulders and leaned into you-- a hand on your throat for stability, and the other next to your head. You moaned as you got used to his girth. His eyes darkened and a malicious smile broke across his face at the sound of your pleasure.   
"Stay still now, pet, we don't need you getting another shock". Looking up, you realized he had bound your hands again. Squeezing your throat, he began to rock his hips in and out of you, fucking you mercilessly. You could feel your pussy walls tighten as his cock slammed into you. Your breath swallowing, you remembered his words, "Your orgasm is mine". Approaching the edge, you whimper pleas for your release. However, before you could finish begging, you were interrupted by a loud, carnal moan. His hips stilled as his cock throbbed in you.  
"That is for you poor attitude and smart mouth earlier this evening. Now, clean yourself up. We have a dinner to attend to."   
With that, he removed himself, unbound you, pulled his pants on, and left the room, leaving you dishevelled and horny as hell.


	4. The Great Escape

Panic set in as you hear his heavy boots fade beyond the stone walls. You don't know how long you have before him comes back. And dinner, what the fuck was he talking about? Bolting out of bed, you search for your clothes. You find your jeans and hastily pull them on. Remembering the manner in which he removed your blouse and bra, you scramble for a substitute to cover your bare chest. You have few criteria for a shirt at this point-- as long as covers you and stays on while you run. The only thing you find is a tunic of sorts crumpled on the ground. 

It is far too big, fairly hefty, and appears to be made of leather. The leather is beautifully worn, and intricate, delicate gold stitching decorates the seams. In the right lighting, the leather has a green hue to it. You struggle to lift it over your head, but count on impending adrenaline to not let the excess weight slow you down. Looking around plotting your escape, you begin pull books off of the shelves and tear the tapestries off of the wall, "who's a mewling quim now you little bitch", a smile ghosting your face as you destroy the Prince's lavish curtains hanging from his bed. Satisfied with the havoc you've unleashed, you turn to face the grand double doors. Straightening the tunic and preparing for the sprint into the unknown for your survival, you swallow hard and reach for the handle. An initial tug tells you the door is much heavier than anticipated. Wrapping both hands on the golden handle and pulling with all of your weight, still nothing. Your stomach drops, and a tingle erupts up your spine, "oh fuck. He locked me in here."

"The tapestry" you exclaim, recalling from where he appeared behind only hours ago, you rush to the that wall. Something catches your eye as you cross the great room: the wicked blade he was fidgeting with stood at attention. It had be stabbed into a table. Without skipping a beat, you grabbed the knife as you ran towards the hidden corridor. Just as you passed the barrier of cloth, you heard the door unlock and open, "It's ti..." a familiar voice tapered mid sentence. You ignored all of your internal alarms telling you to flee, "curiosity killed the cat..." you whispered to yourself as you peeked out from behind the drapery and clutched the blade a little harder-- just enough to see what was going on, but not enough to be noticed. 

There he was, standing in the middle of hurricane (Y.N.). His eyes shadowed evil, but his smile spoke of amusement, almost as if he was impressed by his surroundings. 

"GUARDS" he boomed, making you jump in fear. Four men wearing silver armour and emerald green capes strode into the room, "I want her found. I want her untouched. And I want her now" he snarled.   
"Yes. m'lord" the four men spoke simultaneously as they left the room, alerting the others of the manhunt underway. 

Scanning the ruins of his room one last time, Loki's eyes rest upon your hiding spot. An all-knowing grin lights up his face as he stalked towards you. It felt as if his eyes were locked on yours.

"...but the satisfaction brought it back" you murmured the remainder of the cliché as you lurched from the wall into the dimly lit passageway.


	5. The Cat and Mouse

The corridor was dimly lit with a trail of torches. Running as fast as your restless legs would take you, you were forced to a halt at a junction. Jolting your head left and right, you are unable to make a decision. You can't turn back, that would only solidify your fate. He may be a phenomenal lay, but you refused to live a life as a God's plaything. 

A feeling of trepidation bubbled in your stomach. Your limbs froze as a sense of angst overcame your body, "what am I doing? I am running from a God in his castle, with he and his men chasing me, on another plant, oh my god I'm going to die, he's going to kill me". You began to hyperventilate. Your stomach knots and you want to vomit.

Breathe.  
One.  
Two.  
Three.  
Four.  
Five.  
Exhale.  
Again.  
Again. 

You open your eyes with an invigorated sense of determination. Running down the path to your left, you stop to pull a torch from it's holster before turning around and bolting in the other direction. Hopefully he will see the missing torch and assume you took a hard left. 

Adrenaline surging through your veins, you run until the glowing orange fades to a bright yellow. Placing the torch on the ground and choking up on the blade in your dominant hand, you creep into the daylight. Taking advantage of the massive marble pillars lining the vast hall, you slink from post to post careful to not make any unnecessary noise. Exhausted and starving, with nobody in sight, you slump to the ground. The leather of Loki's tunic now sticks to your sweaty skin and your feet ache unbearably. 

Unsure of what to do next, you weigh your options: 

Find help, after all, this is Asgard and Thor or Odin have to be here somewhere  
Stumble your way to the bifrost, somebody would be there to send you home  
Let the guards find you and plea for mercy, or;  
Allow the exhaustion to overcome you and sleep right there. 

Slowly, your vision fades, your breathing deepens and your muscles relax. 

When you awaken, the yellow warmth of the sun has subdued to a kaleidoscope of reds, oranges, pinks and purples. You are unsure of how long you slept, but you were ecstatic to find yourself in the same position you passed out in. That only meant one thing: they were still looking. Almost as if telepathically, you hear armour clumsily clanking together and a man breathlessly speaking, "it's been five hours since she's disappeared men, we will tear this castle apart if thats what it takes to find our Lord's possession. She is here somewhere." 

At this, you scrambled to your feet and flattened your body to the cool silkiness of the pillar. As the men rush past you, you hold your breath and squeeze your eyes closed. The clatter of their metal disappears down the hall. You wait until the sound is barely audible and decide to follow them. After all, who would think to look behind them when trying to find an escapee? 

Preparing to leave the comfort and safety of your post, you are slammed into the stone wall behind you. Instinctively, you strike with the knife. The figure that forced you backwards dissolves into a green dust as your blade connects. You don't make it five strides before you are grabbed again. This time, the hologram grabs your wrist and forces you to drop the weapon. Swinging your free hand in retaliation, you expect your hand to pass through his face. Except it doesn't. Your fist lands on his cheek and he growls. Both hands now restrained by his iron grip, you meet his threatening gaze.

"Hello, plaything. I missed you."


	6. Your Final Hurrah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUTSMUTANGRYSMUT  
> SMUTSMUTHOTSMUT  
> SMUTSMUTREVENGESMUT  
> SMUTSMUTSMUTTYSMUTSMUT
> 
> xo

"Nobody dares run from me, mortal. You have made a grave mistake. Although, I suppose your worthless little life shall suffice for retribution of the havoc you have brought to mine". He forced you back into a wall and held you there with his body. As if done by magic, he materialized a blade. Your eyes widened with horror as he brought the blade to your neck. The high neckline of his leather tunic provided some protection, and absorbed a majority of the pain from the razor-sharp edge. His free hand lifted to brush your hair out of your face, and caress your burning cheeks, "what a shame, a beauty such as yourself could have provided me months of entertainment."

You close your eyes and inhale deeply. Upon, exhaling, you open your eyes to meet his with a new sense of purpose and determination, "if I'm going to die here, it won't be without a bang". 

You take Loki's moment of confusion at your words to lurch forward and force your mouth on his. Refusing to lose control of the situation, he instinctively increases the pressure in his hips and forces his tongue into your mouth. You feel the blade dissolve as gracefully as it appeared. The pressure of the steel on your throat is replaced with his chilled hand and his other held both of your wrists above your head. You fearlessly sunk your teeth into his bottom lip and tugged roughly before letting go. You felt him smile at the sensation, and his hand dropped from your neck to your jeans. The tunic of his that you wore was causing him to fumble with the button of your jeans. He broke the kiss with a roar of frustration. With the careless wave of his free hand, your jeans dissipated into a fine green and gold dust, "with that issue out of the way..." he trailed off as he resumed your raw, carnal, vengeful kiss. 

You felt his frosty hand tease the inside of your thighs. You moaned into his mouth at the sensation this elicited in your core. His long fingers found your entrance and invaded you, pressing your sweet spot hidden deep inside. Rolling your hips forward and your head back, you release a cry of pleasure, "you are incredibly eager this evening, pet. A welcome change from our last encounter, but not enough to spare you from your consequences" Loki threatened as you neared your overdue orgasm. 

"Loki, please, Loki I need to cum, I can't hold it, LOooookkkiiiiii". Your voice wavered and became inaudible as your orgasm tore through your core and destroyed all self control. Your eyes saw the back of your head, your fists clenched and your knees buckled.

When you returned to reality, his fingers, coated with your juices, were in your mouth. As you swirled your tongue around the base of his finger, he wrapped his free arm around your waist, lifted you up, still pressed against the wall, and lowered you onto his hot cock. His hand slid from your mouth and once again landed on your throat. His grip reactively tightened when you squeezed your pussy walls, bringing him in deeper. Then, he began to thrust. Slowly out, forcefully in. It was torturous. He was deliciously angry with you. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled tight. 

The tunic uncomfortably stuck to your skin as you sweat. Clenching his jaw, Loki increased the speed. Bracing himself on the wall behind you, he let loose on your pussy. Fucking you as roughly as he could, his breathing was quickly shallowed and his rhythm jarred. 

In the distance, over your screams of pleasure and the sound of his skin slapping with yours, you hear something distinctly out of place. It's a noise you've heard before, but you couldn't understand why it was audible over your punishment. 

Forcing the distraction out of your mind, you grab a fistful of Loki's hair with each of your hands and pull down, causing his head to face up and exposing his neck. Repaying the favour he so graciously gave you earlier, you drive your teeth into his neck. The pleasure of this combined with your dripping wet pussy was his undoing. 

Just as he opened his mouth to vocalize his rippling orgasm, you hear your name being shouted in the distance. Suddenly, everything goes dark.


	7. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am apologizing in advance for this ending, darlings. I know I would be angry with it as a reader. But, I couldn't resist. 
> 
> xo

Just as abruptly as your reality went dark, it was light again. You can see your surroundings, you can hear them talking to you, looks of concern stamped across their faces. They are snapping in your face, in your ears, clapping and waving their hands in a desperate attempt to focus your attention. 

You blink twice and you begin to comprehend the scene in front of you. 

You are back in your classroom.

In your seat. 

Your classmates are circled around you, "Y.N., Y.N., come back to us". 

Behind you, "there she is, we got her back". 

"W...wha...where am I?" you stammer. 

"You fainted in the middle of class. Your head smacked the table pretty hard. Your table mate lifted your head and you started to scream, but your eyes were locked shut. You scared all of us. C'mon, give me your hand, it is time to go to the hospital. You need to get looked at". 

Your mind raced. Could the last day and a half truly have been hallucinations? It all felt so real. 

Your head ached terribly, and you struggled to support your own weight. Taking your professors hand, you followed him out of the classroom. 

As you entered the hallway, the lights flickered.


End file.
